Love is Suicide
by Fachi-Is Loving The Chaos
Summary: The characters of Wolf's Rain meet Naruto! Also a girl named Mika is in here and everyone's falling in love with her!What happens when Shikamaru,Sasuke v.s Hige,Tsume for her and how will she take it?I suck at summaries!What will happen when you read this


**Yo guys I just kinda got inspired to do my own Wolfs Rain story so here it is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Wolfs Rain alright but i do own Raven!**

I drew back my lips and snarled at the wolf-dog in front of me. She was black with blue tones. Her ice blue eyes set in a glare and a spiked collar glistened in the light of a full moon. She growled in response and her wolf hunting master yelled to her,"Out of the way Blue!" She jumped to the side just as a bullet from his rifle grazed my shoulder. Scarlet liquid stained and matted my short black fur.

A strong gust of wind went by and a cloud moved.The moon illuminated my green eyes and the shackle on my right paw with it's broken chain shining, jingled. The man started reloading his rifle and Blue jumped at me. Quickly recovering I grabbed the soft warm flesh around her neck and flung her toward the man. As she flew toward him she barked a warning,"Quent!" His head shot up when he heard the sharp bark and she hit him square in the chest. Both Blue and Quent went down in the gunpowder stained snow. I was off.

I ran ten miles before I caught the scent of lunar flower and other wolves. I licked the air to get a better feel for how many there were. There was four of them, all male and then the lunar flower drenched all my senses. I loped toward the scent in a daze. Then they came into view.

A large white wolf with golden eyes led the small pack. A lighter brown wolf with honey colored eyes ran beta position slightly behind him. A small young dark brown wolf with redder tones and pretty, innocent brown eyes was trotting behind them staring admiringly at an ash grey wolf with a silver X shaped scar boldly standing out on his chest.

Then there was the flower maiden. She had lavender hair and red eyes, a magenta cloak covered her slim form. Pink boots protected her from the slushy ice beneath her.I let out a small yip to get their attention, cursing my voice for making me sound helpless. Being a female probably made me seem weaker to them. I picked up my pace as they slowed down. My nose pointing toward the girl.

The big white wolf shot in front of her snarling at me. I laid my ears back and dropped my tail. Rolling onto my back I showed him in body language I didn't want to fight and he was alpha. He sniffed the fur behind my ears, then spoke,"I'm Kiba, this is my pack." He looked to the wolves behind them and the light brown one stepped forward,"Name's Hige, nice to meet you beautiful." The grey one just glanced toward me,"Tsume," I pulled myself to my feet as the young dark brown one hopped around me the three silver bracelets around his front paw jingling merrily his tail moving a mile a minute,"My name is Toboe what's yours'?"I sat down and dropped my nose to the snow,"My name is Mika." Toboe stretchedd his lips back showing his teeth in a wolfy smile.

I felt a soft touch on my shoulder where my wound was still flowing thick crimson liquid. My blood clotting to form a scab. I looked at the flower next to me,"This one likes your name, this one's name is Cheza." I cocked my head to the side, she understood us? She had a sad look on her face as she looked at the blood on her fingers'. I slid my tongue over them licking it away. She smiled, "This one would like it if you stayed with us." I gave my own wolfy grin and turned to Kiba,"Can I?" He nodded his head in approval. Toboe yipped in delight and spanked his front paws on the ground in front of him. I spanked mine to then straightened back up. Then we all took off.

**Later**

As we were laying down to rest I heard Toboe whine the Tsume snarl I lifted my head to see Toboe hiding underneath him Tsume was growling at Hige. I let out a tiny bark to Toboe and he trotted over with his ears back and tail hanging low the fur on his back ruffled by the below zero wind. He hunkered down next to me and a feeling of motherly affaction took over. I shuffled over and resting my head on his curled my body around him with my tail resting over his back legs.

After ten minutes of laying down like that Hige layed down beside us his head resting on my side. The three of us huddled for warmth as Tsume listened for Kiba and Cheza. They had left twenty minutes ago to find somewhere for us to hide from the coming storm. There came a howl just barely audible over the wind. We got up and started sprinting toward the howl. When I noticed Toboe slightly behind I dropped back and nudged him. He yipped and picked up the pace a bit.

We found Kiba and Cheza at the entrance to small cave as we slowed and started walking I felt warm blood flowing down my leg. I limped in and laid down. As my vision stared to blur I felt a warm tongue licking my wound clean. I cracked open an eye and there was Tsume his dark blue eyes glanced to my face then he stopped.

Whimpering I slid myself from my side to my stomach, he looked over to the other side of the cave. I licked his cheek as a thanks but stopped in mid-lick as I saw a pair of saddened brown eyes.

Off he went into the raging blizzard outside. It was practically suicide going out there!

"Toboe!"


End file.
